Pathetic Creature, Pitiful Mortal
by Trickster True
Summary: How does the rest of the Supernatural world see Danny? How does the world at a large see Danny? (I'm turning this into a adoptable drabble series.) I also take requests.
1. Pathetic

**I don't own Danny Phantom. This goes for the whole fucking story, got it? I'm in a destructive mood so here ya go. A story about how the rest of the Supernatural world sees Danny. I probably won't continue this, so it's up for adoption. And if I do continue this there will be a shit-ton of gore and blood and death. Basically, it'll just be depressing and horrifying.**

 **PM ME IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS FOR YOURSELF! Don't just sit there and twiddle your thumbs and hope that I'll just PM you randomly saying that you can write it.**

I stood at the edge of the tallest building and watched the people bustling backwards and forwards along the street. No one noticed me; the boy standing to close to the edge, but then again, no one has noticed me in years. It kinda comes with the whole dead thing.

I sighed and disappeared from the rooftop, reappearing in front of an old, rotting three-story house.

"Home sweet home."

I slipped inside, passing through the door like it's not even there, and ran my hands through my faded green hair. I wish I could dye it another color, but I can't.

Walking up the stairs I frowned. They're getting too close.

Just two days ago there was yet _another_ 'ghost' attack and it nearly destroyed Mrs. Robins old house. She was such a sweet woman, shame that her son killed her two months ago. She had the best stories.

I absently hummed and phased into my 'bedroom'. What was his name again? Addison? No, it was… it was Jackson. Or was it? I can't remember. Oh, well, it's not like it matters anyway. They haven't caught him yet and I doubt that they will.

There was a flash of green and I glanced out the window.

 _He_ was back again, fighting that robot 'ghost', and it looks like _he_ was winning.

I glared at the white-haired teen as he sucked his opponent into a thermos and the Living cheered. _Pathetic creature._ For a second I wondered when I became this, I use to be so kind and cheerful, before the teen caught my attention again. He was leaving.

I growled and followed after.

Disappearing and reappearing behind the teen in an alleyway I didn't flinch when a ring of light appeared around his waist, or when it split into two and moved across his body. I had already seen it before, it doesn't impress me.

It never did.

Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. Human, ghost. Living, dead.

 _Blood, ectoplasm._ The two things that were never meant to coexist sharing a body.

A Halfa, the 'ghosts' call him. Pathetic creature - pitiful mortal – was what the rest of the supernatural realm called him.

I snarled and followed him as he met up with his Living friends. They laughed and mocked the 'ghost' he had fought.

Useless, the lot of them. Not even thinking of how close to death he is, of how close his obsession is to overwhelming him. It will. He is, after all, a Ghost Zone 'ghost'.


	2. RHDWT

**I've decided to turn this into a drabble/one-shot series that anyone can adopt. I might write a story with one of these, but, then again, I might not. They're short so you get the idea but you don't have to have so many things to insert into your own story. And because I'm lazy. You want to adopt just _fucking tell me._ I can't read your mind you know.**

 **I do not own Danny-Fucking-Phantom.**

* * *

Danny fell out of bed with a cry of pain, clutching his head he curled into ball and tried not to scream. Searing pain raced down his spine and light exploded behind his eyelids. His limbs jerked and twitched, Danny bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Every move he made just made the pain flare and his head pound. In response, Danny tried to be as still as possible.

Minute after painful minute, hour after agonizing hour the pain went on.

But, after the third hour, the pain suddenly stopped and Danny finally passed out.

And in the back of Danny's mind a voice cried out, _"Finally! I finally made contact!"_

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-**

 _CRACK!_ A hand slowly lowered from where it smashed what use-to-be an alarm clock. Danny groaned and felt his body get up off the floor - _Why am I on the floor? -_ and move towards his dresser. Danny just wanted to get dressed and head to school before he was late. Instead he looked into the mirror and started to try and tame his bed-head.

Danny blinked in shock, that wasn't what he wanted to do. Why couldn't he control his body? Panic started to rise and he tried to move his hand; nothing happened.

Danny screamed.

His body - _It's his body, it's his! Why can't he control it?! -_ jerked and dropped the hairbrush. Hands rose to grasp his head and hissed, "Quiet! You're killing my head!"

Danny cried back, _"Your head?! This is my body! Mine! Stop controlling me!"_

"Wait, you can hear me?"

 _"Yes, I can hear you!"_

"Oh. Oh fuck. Y-you're not suppose to know what's going on. You're suppose to be in a coma like state, believing that this is just a really weird dream."

The black haired boy started to pace and rolled his wrists.

 _"W-what?"_ Danny stumbled.

"Ah, shit. Kid, I'm sorry. This hasn't happened before. _Dammit_!"

The boy sat on the edge of the bed and tugged on his hair.

Danny demanded, _"What do you mean 'before'? What's going on!?"_

"Alright, Kid, you might want to stay calm. This might take awhile. Okay, so, I'm from a organization _officially_ known as the 'Anti-Suicide and Depression Squad', but everyone in the organization just calls it the 'Real Heroes Don't Wear Tights' club. _A.K.A_ the R.H.D.W.T. Stupid ass name, I know. The main reason the organization is active is simple; there are more people depressed and killing themselves in the _last twenty years_ than ever before. We have a machine that finds everyone in the world who is depressed/thinking of suicide and sends us to them. For twenty-four hours we take control of the person and find out what exactly is wrong then we send the proper people to sort it out. Domestic violence? The police is sent. Bullying? We send a few anti-bullying speakers and, if necessary, the police. We don't work for the government, either."

Danny gaped, he's never heard of this before! The name kind of ticked him off, but, still!

 _"W-whoa. How...?"_

The boy laughed, "Yeah, I know. When they came to me to recruit me I felt the same way."

 _"How have I not heard of you guys?"_

"We work from the shadows, Kid. No one knows who we are and that's how we want it."

 _"What about the people who you help?"_

"Not a single person knows - not even the ones we saved."

 _"Wow. That - that's amazing. Don't you get any thanks?"_ Danny breathed.

The boy laughed again, "Nope! Just the fact that the person we helped is alive and happy is enough for us. We don't need thanks - not when what we do is the right thing."

Something hit Danny and he murmured, _"So no one knows about you guys, except me."_

The boy went silent and didn't answer Danny. Danny felt his heart drop into his stomach, why wasn't he answering him? It's not like Danny wanted this to happen!

"Look, Kid, this has never happened before. No ones been _awake_ when we take control. I'm not really sure how to handle this, just try not to freak out to much, okay Kid? Oh, and I can't talk to you around other people, we wouldn't want people to think your crazy."

This hasn't happened before? Maybe... maybe it's because Danny's a Halfa? Maybe the R.H.D.W.T's machine doesn't work on ghosts? That would explain why it hurt when - what's the guys name? - took control and why Danny was awake right now. Huh, he's actually pretty calm about this... why is he calm? Danny should be freaking out! And - what is he doing?

The guy-who-took-control-of-Danny's-body was starting to lift his shirt and Danny freaked.

 _"Waaahhh!"_

The guy dropped the shirt and held his head with a pained grunt, "Dammit Kid! What the hell?!"

 _"What are you doing!?"_

The boy blinked, confused, "Uh, changing?"

 _"That's my body!"_

Realizing what Danny was hinting at he groaned, "Goddammit - Kid, I'm not going to look or touch anything I'm not suppose to. I have to change or do you want to go to school in your ghosty pjs?"

 _"I don't like this anymore."_

"Trust me, Kid. I don't like this anymore than you do." He murmured, "Let's just get going, okay, Kid?"

 _"Yeah, okay."_

The guy quickly changed, not even glancing downwards, tried to brush his hair again, and moved towards the door.

As he slipped out the room Danny spoke up, _"Hey. W-what's your name?"_

"My name? Heh, Kid, my name is-" the door shut with a slight click.


	3. Geisha

**joebev910 requested this. Not sure why I decided to actually do it, but it's done. So yay, I guess. Dani Phantom as a geisha; not a prostitute, I'm not going that way, if that was the way you wanted this to go joebev910 then you can go fuck yourself.**

 **Now, I know that a lot of people don't know what a geisha** ** _is_** **. Hell, I didn't even know what the fuck they are until this request. Geisha are traditional Japanese female entertainers who act as hostesses and whose skills include doing various arts such as classical music, dance, games and conversation, mainly to entertain male customers. Like that is straight from the Wikipedia page. Though, fun (-ish?) fact, the first geishas were men. And though in the past most geishas did turn towards prostitution somewhere around the 1760-1770's many began working only as entertainers (rather than prostitutes) often in the same establishments as male geisha.**

 **So no smut/sex scenes/porn here. Sorry-not-sorry-at-all-because-I-don't-write-that-shit-fuck-you.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom and I most definitely do not own a geisha. Never will if I have anything to say about it.**

* * *

Dani was getting ready for her first debut as a real geisha. She had first bumped into the geisha community in Tokyo, Japan a year after she helped Danny save the world from the dis-asteroid. Stupid name really - she still can't stop laughing at Danny for jokingly saying it and then being horrified when everyone else started to call it the same thing.

Carefully slipping on the wig that was already styled and pulled back from her face, Dani smiled.

There wasn't anything that had just _jumped_ out at her when she stumbled across them, it really just looked like some women dancing and singing. Nothing really _out of this world_ , but she watched them and grew interested.

Enough that she was willing to practice and watch them for five years, at least.

She briefly touched one of the small adornments that were placed in the wig before she allowed another woman to do the white make up. Even after all these years Dani couldn't do make up right. Well, the other geishas were amused so no real harm done, right? Eyebrows with only have a touch of red, while Dani's eyes are only outlined in black.

Her lips were painted both a slightly bright red and she ran her hands down her kimono.

A rather simple thing. Really though, if Dani had to be honest, she liked the simple ones more than the brightly colored, long-sleeved kimonos.

A solid, soft blue kimono with shorter sleeves and with a white snow-flake pattern, the obi was a darker blue and was narrower and tied in a square knot, while the collar was completely white and sat higher at the back of Dani's neck.

She loved it.

Picking up her shakuhachi, a bamboo flute, Dani fixed her kimono one more time, breathed in deeply, and slid into line.

Dani remembered when she had to wear the high wooden sandals that she always felt like she was going to break her neck in. She grinned and glanced down at her feet, she didn't need to wear those things anymore. Geisha wear shorter wooden sandals after all.

Glancing around as everyone started to move forwards, Dani thought, _'I can get used to this.'_

* * *

 **Short and sweet. This actually gave me a lot of trouble, I thought about actually writing the dance and music, but then I thought 'No, I'd screw it up so bad, it wouldn't even be funny.'**

 **So, there. Here's this shit that I know I fucked up.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Or do whatever you want to do.**


End file.
